


Top Or Bottom?

by Seiferfan86



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiferfan86/pseuds/Seiferfan86
Summary: Seifer and Zell get into an argument over who'd top. (May redo this story and make it longer)
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Zell Dincht
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Top Or Bottom?

**Author's Note:**

> Changed summary because the other one wasn't that good.

Top Or Bottom?  
A/N Here’s something else. I just couldn’t help myself. Enjoy.. Inspired by another fic I read a while ago!

“So, top or Bottom?”

This got everyone’s attention as all eyes stared at her like she’d grown another head. They were silent a moment, trying to see if she were serious.

“What?” Squall asked first, frowning at such a question.

“I asked who would be top or bottom,” Selphie repeated to the stunned group. She looked around the table, waiting for what they would say.

“Why would you ask that?” Zell asked eyes wide.

She just shrugged. “Just curious. If you were gay; would you be top or bottom?”

“Top,” Seifer spoke up next, earning a few stares.

“Really?’ Selphie asked raising a brow. At least someone could play along.

“Why would you answer that?” Zell demanded of him.

“Why not?” Seifer asked and shrugged. “It’s just a question.”

“You’re an idiot,” Zell said, scoffing.

“Says the chicken-wuss. I bet you’d be bottom.”

“Would not!” He frowned.

He smirked. 

“Shut up! I wouldn’t!” Zell glared hatefully.

“Uh huh,” Seifer said non believably, going back to his drink.

“Now wait you bastard! I could so be top!”

Seifer shrugged and smirked. 

By now everyone was eyeing the two with interest. It was often they’d get into one of their little spats, so that wasn’t surprising. But why argue over a hypothetical question?

“It’s just a hypothetical question, Zell,” Squall said, sighing. 

“I know!” He was still glaring at the smirking asshole.

“So why are you getting so worked up?” Selphie asked him. 

“Because!” Zell fumed. “He’s a bastard who thinks he’s hot shit.”

Seifer scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Don’t get mad at me, Dincht. I was just stating the truth.” He dodged a swipe from Zell, laughing.

“Fuck you, asshole! I could so be a fucking top!” He was starting to get louder and eyes were on him, which he didn’t take notice of because he was too busy glaring at the stupid jackass, who was still giving him that same fucking smirk he wanted to wipe off his face. Why he was getting so worked up; he didn’t really know. But that wasn’t the point anyway, right? He didn’t care how he was making himself look right now.

He could be a top!

“Why did you even bring this up, Selphie?” Squall asked, watching the shorter glare at the other.

“I don’t know. I guess I was just wondering?” she said also watching as Seifer was just smirking at the other knowingly. She hadn’t expected it to get out of hand like this. It was  
just a question. What’s the harm of an innocent question?

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, shit head,” Seifer said. “We can’t all be top and that’s okay,” he said slowly, as if talking to a child.

“Got to hell!. I bet I could top!” 

“Sure chickie, sure.”

“Guys?”

“You are such a bastard Almasy!” Zell frowned, crossing his arms, ignoring Squall. “And you think you’d be top?”

“No, I know I would be,” he declared brightly, smirking again.

“It wasn’t to be taken too literal,” Selphie rolled her eyes and sighed at the heated argument, wondering what she said.

“Riiight,” Zell snorted. 

“You trying to say something, wuss?”

“Yeah, I bet I’d be top, fucker!”

“You think? Don’t make me laugh, Dincht.” Seifer chuckled. “Nah. You’re a puss. You’d be bottom for sure.”

“What!?” Zell frowned. “Fuck you, bitch. I wouldn’t be taking anything!”

“Uh huh,” Seifer nodded.

Zell frowned further, hating the look on the others face. That almighty cocky fucking look that he wanted to wipe clean off the smug bastards face. “You’re such a bitch!”

“Says that guy who would lay down and take it.”

“Um hello?” Selphie asked, wondering where the conversation was going because she was completely lost now. 

Squall was also lost. Cocking his head a little and eyeing the two blonds.

“I would not asswipe!”

“If you say so..” Seifer trailed off taking a sip of his drink, looking all the more smug which further pissed the younger off. Smirking at his fuming friend, he leaned back and  
crossed his arms.

“I do say so!” Zell glared.

“Calm down, princess.”

“You—shut the fuck up, Almasy!”

“Where has this conversation gone?” Selphie asked to deaf ears. Considering no one was paying her much mind at the moment.

“Beats me,” Squall shrugged. “I don’t think their listening though.”

“Aww you’re just made because I call it like I see it, pussy boy,” Seifer replied, leaning forward slightly. 

Zell shot up in one movement before anyone could react and, with a glare, hauled up the smirking asshole to his feet as well. “Fuck off! You don’t know shit!”

Seifer also grabbed him by the front of his shirt. “What..wuss? I know more than you!” 

“Guy!”

They didn’t spare her a glance. Both men were gripping each others and glaring into the others eyes, not caring that they were causing a scene. Then again, Seifer liked to cause  
scenes anyway.

“Like hell you smug bastard! I bet your just compensating for something,” Zell smirked at the evil look that was shot at him.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I have more than you!” Seifer glared, tightening his fists into Zell’s shirt. 

“Sure.”

Seifer snarled in his face. “Watch your mouth, Dincht.”

“Just admit that you’d take it like a girl,” Zell smirked at the flushed cheeks.

“I would not! You would! You’re the pussy here!” 

“Guys, come on. It was just a question!” Selphie said, worrying where her mouth as gotten her this time.

“Now wait a minute Selphie! This asshole thinks I couldn’t be top!”

“It’s the truth,” Seifer stated matter of factly, unwavering. 

“You, shut up!” He pointed to Seifer. Then to the other two he asked. “You don’t think I’d be bottom, do you?”

“Well,’ Selphie said sheepishly.

“Yes.”

“What!?”

Seifer laughed. “See I told you. Bottom boy.” He smirked at the viscous look he got. 

“You know what, fuck you!” Zell said heatedly. “We’re gonna fucking settle this right now, you fucker!” 

Seifer raised an eyebrow.

Zell just yanked him out of the chair and out of the cafeteria, Seifer smirking.

“What just happened?” Selphie blinked, watching as the two walked out. Zell dragging Seifer along the way,

“Don’t ask me…” Squall said with a sigh. “Who knows.”

“So...would you be top or bottom?”

Squall glared. “I’m not answering that!”

“Aww, come on,” she said with a grin.

“No!”

She pouted. “Why not?”

He just scowled, refusing to answer.

She chuckled. “Fine, fine. I think I know anyway..”

“I don’t have to stay here and take this…” Squall trailed off with another sigh, pinching the bridge of his noise, something he always does when this girl is around to ward off  
oncoming headaches he always got when she was around.

Selphie just laughed, not offended. “So...where do you think those two went off to?”

He just started at her.

“What?” She grinned. She muttered something under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

He didn’t bother with that anymore, not sure he really wanted to know. He shrugged.

“Zell!” They heard Seifer’s voice call. “Come on Dincht, It’s ain’t that…”

“Don’t even say it!”

Seifer just chuckled, plopping down next to Squall and Zell next to him.

“What’s up, guy?” the only girl at the table asked, eyebrows raised in interest. “Something you wanna say?”

“No!” Zell snapped, crossing his arms, looking pouty.

“Well—ow!”

Zell jabbed the arrogant ass in the side. “Shut up!”

“What?” she grinned.

“Nothing!” Zell said, frowning. 

“Oh, chickie…”

“You—I said shut up!” Zell pointed at Seifer. “And you,” he pointed at Selphie, “There’s nothing to talk about!” He flushed slightly, glaring.

“You’re just mad because..”

“Hyne dammit, Almasy!”

Seifer just laughed and laughed. 

Squall just shook his head, an amused expression on his face.

“Oh got to hell!”

“Aww, little chicken mad?” Seifer grinned and slung an arm over his shoulders. 

“Fuck off!” Zell shrugged the arm off. “You’re such a bitch Almasy.” 

“Says..”

“Don’t even say it,” he warned.

“Aww I wanna know!” Selphie chuckled.

“There’s nothing to know...now, I’m leaving!” He stood up and began to walk away.

“So…”

Seifer grinned. “He took it.”

“Goddammit Seifer!” 

Seifer laughed and bolted up from his seat as Zell went after him.


End file.
